Simply Crocheting
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: G1 A certain Second in Command gives into maternal programming and the whole base thinks he's crazy.


Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1) A certain Second in Command gives into maternal programming and the whole base thinks he's crazy.

Simply Crocheting

By Yami-Yugi3

It was a normal sunny day. It was also a normal day for the Autobots on the Ark. The twins were causing trouble, Ratchet was shouting curses and throwing wrenches at said twins, Wheeljack was tinkering away in his lab, and Red Alert was ranting about security measures, and so on. Prowl was heading to the rec room, which was...unusual to say the least. Prowl rarely left his office during the day and he tended to avoid the rec room when he could help it. Once he arrived, he took a set in the Autobot size couch and started to take something from his subspace. The others that were in the rec room were watching him carefully, as he had never sat down on the couch. It was well known that Prowl preferred a table in the corner of the room. Many of the others first thought he was taking out a data pad to work his endless reports but what he did pull out of his subspace surprised everyone. It was a ball of thick, thermal yarn. The size of the ball of yarn to Prowl was like the size of a ball of yarn to a human. They all wondered what the heck Prowl could be doing with it. Then, Prowl took a long metal object with a hook on one end out of another subspace pocket. The mechs watching shuttered their optics in confusion as Prowl pulled on the end of the wire before making a strange loop at the end.

Then he placed the hooked object through the loop with one hand, using his free hand to take the longer end of the wire and wrap it until got hooked under the hook part before he pulled it through the loop. He repeated the motion, and then did it again, making a pattern and the others just stared, finally realizing what Prowl was doing. Then the rec room broke out in utter chaos. Their SIC was NOT himself, as some of them came to the reason. They all froze when they heard a faint humming coming from the mech and he also had a faint smile on his lips. That's when all hell broke loose.

"Someone call Ratchet! Prowl lost it!" some one shouted.

"The world is coming to an end!" yelled someone else.

Jazz and Optimus were coming into the rec room when they heard the shouting from with in. Glancing at one another, they stepped into the rec room to find out what was wrong. Mechs were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, but in the middle of all the chaos, sat Prowl acting like nothing was going around him but continued the little product he was doing. "What the...?" asked Jazz as he took in the chaos.

"What's going on here?" Optimus demanded.

"It's Prowl! Something's wrong with him!" cried Sideswipe as he stared in horror at the black and white, door-winged mech. Jazz, since he was Prowl's best friend, decided to check on him. He walked over to the couch and stared when he saw what Prowl had in his hands.

"Prowler? You okay?" Prowl didn't answer but keep on humming and smiling as he worked. Jazz was having a hard time processing what he was seeing. He knew Prowl very well, better than anyone else on the Ark, but he had never seen Prowl act like this. Jazz knew if anyone knew why Prowl was acting this way, it was Ratchet. He activated his com-link and said, _'Ratchet, would ya mind comin' ta the rec room?'_

_ 'Primus, if it's the twins again...'_

_ 'Actually...it's Prowl.'_

_ 'Prowl? What happen? Did he crash again?'_

_ 'No, not at all...he...uh...well, you'll just have ta see.'_

_ 'Okay I'll be right down... What's with all the yelling I'm hearing in the back ground?'_

_ 'You'll see.'_

_ 'Okay, fine.'_

A few minutes later, the rec room door opened again and in strode Ratchet, glaring. He looked at Optimus, who shrug. When he looked at Jazz, the saboteur merely pointed at Prowl with a faintly disturbed expression. Ratchet head over where Prowl sat, still not caring about what was happening around him. When Ratchet finally saw what Prowl was doing, he couldn't help but stop and stare. "Ya know what's wrong with him?" Jazz asked.

"Well...he certainly hasn't crashed," muttered Ratchet as he took in the strange sight of the supposedly emotionless SIC humming and smiling. He took out his portal scanning device. Prowl completely ignored him as Ratchet scanned Prowl's entire body, trying to figure out what the heck was causing him to act so strangely.

When his scanner beeped he just couldn't help but smile. "Well?" Jazz asked.

"Well congrats Jazz," Ratchet said "Prowl's brooding."

"He's what?" asked Jazz, deadpanned.

"He's brooding." Ratchet said "I thought you know all your Earth terms by now."

"Well...yeah, but Prowl?" asked Jazz incredulously.

"Think about it."

"...Ratch, my processors are still trying to get over the image of Prowl smiling, humming, and crocheting," said Jazz dryly.

"I will put it in simple Cybertronian then." Ratchet said "Prowl...is...having...a...sparkling."

Several nearby mechs crashed to the ground in shock as Jazz stared open-mouthed. "No fraggin' way," he muttered.

"It's true." said Ratchet "Apparently when a Praxian is spark, he or she will be drive to make the soon to be sparking its own thermal blanket."

"So...that's what Prowl's doin' now?" asked Jazz carefully.

Ratchet nodded. "Apparently so." he said "Looks like he learn the idea of how to do it that way by the humans."

"Right..." said Jazz, still unsure about what to think. Prowl was going to have a sparkling...and he was making a blanket. The others were still running around screaming like it was end of the world. Except for Optimus who was standing back and watching it all with an amused glint to his optics. It wasn't every day, after all, that your entire crew freaked out over his SIC acting strange.

After doing a couple of rows, Prowl suddenly stopped, puts the unfinished work away back into his subspace and looked at every one. "Okay..." he started "if you all don't calm down and get back to work all of you are going to brig." Everyone froze and stared at Prowl. With that one order, everything was back to normal. Prowl wasn't crazy anymore and mechs quickly vacated the rec room to get to where they were supposed to be. Prowl sighed and looked up at Ratchet and Jazz who was standing near him. "Ratchet. Jazz." He said with a nod.

"Prowl, why didn't you tell me you were going to have a sparkling?" asked Ratchet, his voice calm which made Jazz slowly back away as it was the calm before the storm.

"I'm sorry Ratchet, must had slip my mind." Prowl said.

"That's a bunch of slag and you know it! You're coming with me to the med bay, right now, for a full check up," ordered Ratchet.

"Very well." Ratchet turned on his heel and left the rec room, glancing over his shoulder with a glare that all but demanded Prowl to follow. Prowl turned to Jazz, "Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Why me?" Jazz asked.

"You're the one that helped me create this little bundle of joy." Jazz could only stare at Prowl, before the door-winged mech got annoyed and grabbed his wrist to drag him to the med bay. Jazz sighed as the two were dragged inside.

The End


End file.
